1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Keno-game playing apparatus and, more particularly, to a keno-game playing apparatus capable of allowing a player to easily and visually know the progress of the game and the number of hits during the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keno is a game similar to bingo where the player attempts to match as many numbers as possible with numbers generated by the apparatus. Each time the player's selection coincides with a machine produced number it is referred to as "a hit." The more hits a player achieves, the greater the winnings.
A conventional keno-game playing apparatus includes display elements with numerals of 1 to 80. A player first inserts a coin as a bet and selects two to ten display elements with desired numerals from the 80 display elements arranged in the keno-game playing apparatus. The player then depresses the selected display elements with a light pen arranged in a display board on a control panel designating the numberals to be selected. Check marks or the like are displayed on the selected and designated display elements. The player depresses a start button. The display elements of the keno-game playing apparatus flash randomly to display 20 numerals of the display elements such that each numeral is colored in yellow on a blue background. When some numerals selected by the player coincide with numerals designated by the random numbers, the color of the display element with a hit numeral is changed from blue to red. When the keno-game playing apparatus designates all 20 numerals and the corresponding display elements are colored as described above, the game is ended. When the number of numerals selected by the player and coinciding with the numerals selected by the playing apparatus exceed a predetermined number, e.g., the number or hit numerals is 3 of more, coins are paid off in accordance with the number of hit numerals and the number of coins inserted in the playing apparatus.
In a conventional keno-game playing apparatus, the progress of the game, e.g., the total number of numerals selected by the player and coinciding with the numerals selected by the apparatus, i.e., the number of hits or the like can be known only by observing the display elements with the numerals of 1 to 80. The player must count the hit numerals on the display board. Therefore, it is difficult to determine the number of hits at a glance.